


Wedding Night

by PowerofthePenName



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy, Ryuuko with a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: On Ryuko and Mako's honeymoon its they arrive and Mako reveals to Ryuko how she wants to start a family. Fortunately for her, Ryuko feels the same.





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, back again with another Comm. If this is your first time seeing me, Hey! If not then welcome back. This one has some Ryuko with a dick knocking up Mako, so be warned for that. Otherwise should be fine. Enjoy!

Ryuko Matoi. The name she got from her father. From the name he had made up to run from her mother. A name she'd had all her life, and which was tied to fighting. Even as a kid, shipped off to a boarding school, she'd started fight after fight. Then her father had sought to speak with her, and she'd made it just in time to see him die, which led to more fighting. Though this time she'd been fighting for the sake of the world instead of her own anger issues at least. 

That was in the past though. Her fighting was done. She had a new family now, and she needed to leave that past behind her. She wasn't Ryuko Matoi anymore. She was a Mankanshoku now. She had been for a while, but now it was official. Ryuko Mankanshoku: Married woman. 

Looking down and to her right, there by her side, was her wife. Her wife... those words still had trouble sinking in. Mako was there by her side, like always. Stepping forward she put her hand on the door and opened it, causing Mako to gasp beside her. 

"Oh my gosh Ryuko! It's so big!" Mako says as they walk into the room. She turns in a circle, looking at the honeymoon suite. "Ohhh and the bed!" She runs over and jumps onto the large four poster bed, the blankets coming up as she sank into the plush mattress a bit. "It's so soft!" 

"Well it should be. This place didn't come cheap." Ryuko says and closes the door behind them. 

Mako climbs out of the bed and rushes over to a mini fridge. "Ohhh they have snacks! Holy crap they have prices on them. So many numbers...." 

"Don't worry about it. My dad was a scientist and my mom a crazy world conquering clothing CEO. We're rich now." 

"I'm gonna have to pack all this stuff up to take back home!" 

"We can do that later. We just got here." 

"You're right! We should look at the bathroom!" She says and heads into the bathroom. "Holy crap! The tub is huge!" 

"Big enough for two?" 

"Heck yeah!" Mako says and then sticks her head into the doorway. "This place is awesome!" 

"Yeah it is." Ryuko sits down on the bed and takes her shoes off, setting them aside as she leans back and lays down on the bed. "Dang this really is soft." 

"I know right?" Mako jumps back on it from the other side, laying on her back as well, and then turns her head to look at Ryuko, meeting her eyes. 

"Having fun?" 

"Yep. This is gonna be the best week ever!" 

"Well we got married, so I think it already has been." 

"Yeah that was great." 

"Of course, now though, it's getting late, and it’s our first night as a married couple, in our honeymoon bed." She sits up and turns to look at Mako. "I can think of one fun thing that we should do." 

"Is it jumping on the bed?" Mako asks, "Cause this bed seems pretty bouncy you could probably totally get a lot of height. Maybe even hit the ceiling." 

"Well it involves the bed, but not jumping on it." Ryuko grins and leans down, giving her a soft kiss but with a bit of pressure behind it, getting her point across. As she pulls back, she notices a touch of blush on Mako's cheeks. 

"Ah, you meant that. Which married couples do. We can totally do that!" She sits up. "But first, I wanted to talk about that." 

"Oh?" Ryuko raises an eyebrow. "You did huh? What about?" 

"Well, I want to have a baby. With you. My wife. So, we can be mothers! I've got a great family and I wanna have one with you too!" She says. 

"Oh uh, huh. Is that so?" Ryuko asks. 

"Yes! But I know we're both girls, so we don't have the parts for that, BUT! There are ways we can do other things to make it happen. Tonight, is our wedding night though, we're married now, and as your wife I should tell you and not keep it a secret!" 

"Yeah, that is true." Ryuko says. "Actually though, I might have a way we can work on that." 

"Does your new richness come with knowing a scientist who does baby experiments so we can do that?" 

"Uh, well my dad did baby experiments but not like that." She says, as Mako sits up and turns to her. "But no, that's not what I meant. I was actually talking about myself. You remember how Senketsu and Junketsu could transform?" 

"Oh totally! You'd put on Senketsu and he'd look all good on you like a sailor uniform but them Bam!" She throws her arms up and then waves them in front of her chest. "He'd totally change into a super sexy bikini armor. And then after you could totally give him new forms like flying and blades and stuff!" 

"Yeah, like that. Well, the thing is he could do that because of the power of life fibers. Those are gone, even him." She looks down for a moment, but then back at Mako, "But he'd want us to not dwell on that. More importantly, there are still a few life fibers left. Right here." And she taps her chest. 

"Your clothes are made of life fibers?" Mako asks, and then stops. "Oh wait, you mean the ones inside of you." 

"Yeah, I do. They make me stronger, faster, and heal better than other people. I thought though, what if I could control that power, really use it." She clenches a fist and then relaxes it before holding up one finger, which then grows, and shifts, and her finger now extends into a blade. "Using the life fibers, I can shift parts of me like Senketsu did. I can't do a lot, I won't become a giant monster or a cat or something, I can't grow wings, but something smaller maybe."

"Wait, you mean, with your power you could totally grow a little Ryuko, and we could have baby just with you and me?" 

"I could try." She says. "If that's something you'd want." 

"That sounds totally awesome! I have the best wife ever! So strong, so fast, so sexy, and now even more awesome powers!" She cheers. 

Ryuko chuckles. "So, I take it you approve then." 

"It's not gonna hurt you or anything to change like that is it? I mean, you're growing a whole new part! That's gonna be totally weird for you right?" 

"It's a bit sore when it’s in the process of happening, since my body is changing. Unlike clothes I do have skin and muscle and bone to deal with after all. But once It's settled it's fine." She says as she changes her finger back and flexes her hand a bit. "I mean, I literally had my heart ripped out once. This is barely even sore in comparison."

"Well I don't wanna do it if its gonna hurt you! We're married, and we should do things that help not hurt!" 

"It's fine. Like I said it’s just a bit of growing pains. It goes away once its stopped. It's not a big deal. I'm happy to do it. Believe it or night, I kind of want to start a family too. Getting to start one with you, it sounds great. Besides, you'll be the one pregnant and having the kid. That'll be way tougher than being sore for a few minutes." 

"Yeah we can totally do this!" Mako says and hops off the bed. "Now, I'm gonna go get changed into something totally sexy!"

"Sounds great. And I'll get something else changed while you do." Ryuko says as Mako grabs something from her bag and then heads for the bathroom. Once she's inside she begins to get undressed herself, stripping down until she was naked and then sitting back on the bed. "Alright here we go." She says and closes her eyes. She thinks about dick, not exactly something she can claim to have spent much time thinking of, but she does so now. Focusing she begins to feel it as her body changes. There's a feeling like a pinch, and then a soreness that grows, not just in intensity but in area, extending both in towards her and out away from her. 

Breathing through her nose she lets it out slowly as she continues to focus on how it looks, how it functions. She couldn't claim she had the best high school education on the topic since she had destroyed her high school with a giant pair of scissors, but she knew enough that it would work itself out. It was more about what she wanted than the details after all. Eventually she feels like she has it, and opens her eyes, looking down. Sure enough, there between her legs, was a dick. 

It was still a touch sore, and currently hard but seeming to fade on that, going slowly limp. Reaching down she touched it and flinched just a bit. Yeah, still sore. Overall it came out to be a decent size, but not too big, it should work out just fine. As it went limp she sat back and took a few deep breaths, relaxing. Now she just had to wait on Mako. 

Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long. The door soon opened and Mako was standing there in the doorway, wearing lacy blue panties and a matching negligee. Ryuko looks over at her and grins, letting out a low whistle. "Damn. Looking good there." She says. 

"I told you, this is my super sexy wedding underwear!" Mako says and strikes a pose. 

"Well it works."

"Oh, and it looks like your idea worked too." Mako says, looking between Ryuko's legs as she walks over to the bed. 

"Yeah it did. Now just gotta give it a try and make sure its functional. Might have to try a few times just to be sure." She smirks. 

"That sounds like a great idea." Mako says as she hops onto the bed. 

"But well, it's kind of still a bit sore right now." She admits. "So, I think we should give it some time to adjust. I have just the idea too." She leans in towards her a bit. 

"What kind of idea?" She asks, looking at Ryuko. 

"Something like this." She leans in closer and kisses her, raising one hand to her cheek as she feels Mako close her eyes and relax into the kiss, returning it. Deepening the kiss she pushes forward a bit, causing Mako to move back, until she was lying back on the bed and Ryuko was over her. One hand braced on the bed for support as the other moved down to Mako's stomach, then sliding up her sides under the negligee, and to her breasts. Still kissing her she gently massaged her breast before finally breaking the kiss and moving down a bit to her neck. 

Mako tilted her head back with a small moan. "Ohh Ryuko..." She lets out, her arms wrapping around her, one hand on her back and the other finding its way into her hair. She loved kissing her, and feeling her lips on her neck had her melting every time. Her fingers pressed into Ryuko's back as she felt her trail kisses down her collarbone. 

"It's a shame. Such a sexy outfit, and it’s not going to be on for very long." Ryuko says and lifts up on the negligee, pushing it up and over Mako's head, leaving her bare chest exposed now. She continued to trail her kisses downward, finding her way to her breasts. She moved her lips down to the one she wasn't currently groping and kissed her, then stuck out her tongue licking over her nipple, swirling it around before latching her lips onto it and sucking a bit as her tongue flicked over it. 

"Ohhhh!" Mako let out, arching her back a bit to push her chest up to meet Ryuko's mouth, thoroughly enjoying the attention. 

Ryuko smirked as Mako let out a moan. She never was one to hold back after all. After a few moments she decides that's enough and switches it up, moving her lips to her other breast to give it the same treatment as her hand gropes her now saliva slick breast. She feels Mako squirm in pleasure beneath her and can't help but grin at that. After she feels Mako is sufficiently prepared she stops, moving on. 

Kissing between her breasts she begins to move down, trailing them slowly towards her waistband. Mako's hands slide off her back as she moves down and she settles between her legs. She slides her hands down her thighs and to her knees and lifts them up. Turning her head, she kisses her near the knee and begins to trail her kisses upwards, noticing a small dark spot on Mako's panties as she did. 

Slowly she moves up, and then finds herself between her legs and glances up at her, pressing a kiss to the dark spot, earning a small hum of anticipation. Instead of staying though she turns to her other thigh, starting high this time and beginning to move down and away, this time earning a small whine. Her hands slide up then as she presses a kiss to her knee, moving to either side of her hips and hooking into her waistband. She pulls as Mako raises her hips, sliding them off her legs and tossing them aside. Then she slides her hands up her thighs, rubbing them a bit and kisses her legs again. Left leg, then higher on the right, then higher on the left. 

"Ryuko, quit teasing me!" Mako whines. 

"Hmm, if you insist." Ryuko leans in and pauses for a just a second, her hot breath on Mako's wet slit, before giving a long, slow lick up it. As soon as she does Mako lets out a soft moan, raising her hips just a touch as if trying to keep the touch. Ryuko hooks Mako's legs over her shoulders and puts her hands on her hips as she repeats the motion, a bit quicker, and then intersperses kisses with licks, starting off slow but firm. 

"Ahh, Ryukoooooo!" Mako moans out and reaches a hand down into her hair as Mako begins to eat her out. Her eyes close and she begins to roll her hips against her. That tongue was already doing some very good things. Then as her breathing began to grow heavy, she felt a shift and Ryuko pushed her tongue inside of her, lips pressed to her slit, and one hand moving over to rub a thumb on her clit, causing her to cry out in pleasure. 

Ryuko felt Mako begin to squirm a bit as she switched her style, using her arms to keep her in place so she didn't accidentally move away. She had to admit, she was enjoying this herself as well, all the sounds she made, the way she moved, and even the taste and act of doing it. Her new member was beginning to respond as well, starting to firm up once more. 

Moving her hand away from Mako's clit she leans in a bit and wraps her lips around it, sucking on it as her hand comes around and pushes her middle and ring fingers into her, beginning to pump them back and forth, curling them as she pushed them inside to try and find just the right spot. Mako arches her back and cries out again as her lips wrap around her clit, and then it raises in pitch as she curls her fingers, a good indication she'd found the right spot. 

Letting go with her lips she drags her tongue over her clit and swirls it around it a few times, her other hand still holding Mako's hips in place so she could keep going as she felt her legs hook behind her head and pull her in a bit more. "That's it, don't hold back." She says. 

"Ry- Ryu- I'm almost..." Mako gasps out, trying to tell her she was nearly there but unable to form the words. 

Ryuko pulls her fingers out and moves her thumb back to her clit as she presses her lips to her slit, pushing her tongue inside again. She works her over faster, and soon enough she feels it. Mako cries out, gripping her hair and arching her back, heels pressing into her back and a rush of her arousal entering her mouth. She lapped it up, happy to taste her. Slowing down her hands and tongue she helped ease her through the orgasm, drawing it out but not wanting to overdo it. 

Eventually Mako began to come down from her high and Ryuko eased to a stop. Wiping her chin with the back of her hand she then moved Mako's legs off her shoulders and crawled over, leaning in and kissing her deeply. She pushed her tongue into Mako's mouth as she feels her arms wrap around her, returning the kiss eagerly. 

As it broke Mako took a deep breath. "Wow, Ryuko, that was amazing." She says. "You're really good with your tongue." 

"You think so? Guess I'll have to use it for that more often." She grins down at her. 

"Totally, that sounds awesome!" Mako says before she feels something bump her between her legs and looks down between them. "Oh hey, you got it to going." 

"More like you did." She meets her eyes. "You ready for another round? Or do you need time to-" She's cut off as Mako kisses her again, returning it after a second of surprise. 

"Definitely ready." Mako says as the kiss breaks. 

"Alright, I'll try to go easy on you, at least to start." She says and adjusts her position a bit. She places the head of her shaft to Mako's wet slit and pushes forward, only for it to slip out of place and instead slide against her. 

"Oh, that's good too." Mako says. 

"Yeah but not what I was going for. Not used to using this thing. Let me just..." She puts herself back into position and this time reaches down one hand to hold it in place as she slowly pushes in, sliding just the head in. Moving her hand back to the bed for support she then begins to slowly push in with her hips, sliding it inch by inch into her. 

Mako holds onto Ryuko's back as she does, feeling it enter her. She knew that Ryuko was trying to go easy on her and let her adjust, but the slowness was almost teasing her. Little by little it pushed into her until Ryuko reaches as far back as she can go. It was just a bit too long for their hips to meet though. "It's big." She says, "Maybe you could, make it a little shorter?" 

"Like this?" Ryuko says, holding in place as she focuses on the life fibers within her. Her hips move forward as she does, the shaft shortening a bit until her hips meet Mako's, now a perfect fit. "There we go. How is that?"

"Perfect." Mako moves her hips a bit, causing both of them to feel it. "You can start moving now." 

"Alright, let's see how well I can use this thing." She kisses her again as she begins to pull her hips back until the head is all that's left in. Moving back in slowly she begins to set a pattern, rolling her hips to move in and out, getting used to the motion and the feel of her new member being inside of Mako. As she did she moves to kiss her, and raises one hand to her breasts, massaging it and moving her thumb around the nipple. 

Mako moans into the kiss, moving her legs to wrap around Ryuko's waist and hook her ankles together behind her. Her arms also pulled her in, hands gripping at her back as she arched up, pushing her breast into her hands. As the kiss broke, she tilted her head back, feeling Ryuko's lips move to her neck. "Gooood." She lets out. "You can go, a bit faster though." 

"You mean like this?" Ryuko asks as and begins to pick up the pace, rolling her hips in and out, and adjusting the angle to press her shaft into a different spot. 

"Oh yes Ry-u-koooo!" Mako cries out and clutches at her more as her breathing grows heavier, gasping now and pressing her feet into Ryuko's back both for leverage and as if to pull her in more. 

"Mmm, you like that?" Ryuko kisses her jawline. "It feels good, being inside you like this." 

"Yes! I feel... good too." She gasps out. 

"Good. I want you to feel as good as possible." Ryuko says, her own breathing growing heavier as she did. "I, unf, I love you Mako." She says. 

"I love you, too!" Mako says and gasps as she feels Ryuko put more force into it and pinch her nipple, tugging on it as she kisses her neck once more and then drags her teeth over it. 

"You want it like this right?" She asks and thrusts in harder before continuing at her usual pace. "You wanted to me a mom, right? You want to get pregnant." 

"I, yes! I want to have your babies." Mako cries out. 

"You're gonna. I'm gonna knock you up. Fill you up with my cum." She whispers in her ear. "That's what you want isn't it?" 

"Yes, yes yes!" Mako says as Ryuko picks up the pace more. She moves a hand to Ryuko's hair on the back of her head and pulls her into a kiss. "I love you, I wanna have a family with you, have your babies!" 

"I want you to. Even if we have to do it all week, we're gonna have kids. You're gonna get pregnant when I fill you up." She says. "You ready for it?" 

"I, ye- ye- yessss!" She cries out as Ryuko slams into her hard at an adjusted angle, finally pushing her over the edge. Her legs tighten around Ryuko as she clings to her, trying to hold her inside of her. She tightens around her shaft, so deep inside of her, as she cries out in pleasure. 

"Here. It. Comes!" Ryuko says with a couple more hard thrusts. The feeling of Mako clenching around her shaft too much for her to hold out through as she drives hard into her, burying herself as deep as she can go and then kisses her passionately as she cums, shooting her load deep into Mako's womb. 

Mako moans into the kiss, eyes closed in pleasure as she feels the hot surge of Ryuko's seed flooding into her body. There's so much of it too, she would wonder where it could come from if she wasn't lost in the pleasure of feeling it rush into her. Each shot pushed into her, filling her body more and more until it was too much and began to push out around Ryuko's shaft.   
  
Perhaps it was her own mind, perhaps it was cause of Ryuko's powers and life fibers, but she could have sworn she could feel it as well. Feel Ryuko's seed entering her and it finding her eggs. She could imagine the seed pushing in, past her egg’s walls, fertilizing them and getting her pregnant. The feeling of Ryuko's seed inside of her, the thought of it rushing into her womb, getting her pregnant with Ryuko's babies. It drew out her orgasm, making it last longer as she stayed tight around Ryuko's shaft, milking every drop of her wonderful, baby making seed out to stay in her womb. 

Ryuko gasps as the kiss breaks and she finally stops cumming, her shaft stopping as some of it dripped out around it. She is breathing heavy, still buried inside of Mako, both hands on the bed for support and a bit of sweat covering her body. "That was... great." 

"Tooootally." Mako lets out, unwrapping her arms from Ryuko to lay on the bed, arms spread out and breathing heavy as well. "You were so good." 

"Glad you liked it." Ryuko smiles and leans in, giving her another kiss. She begins to pull her hips back but Mako hold her in with her legs. 

"Not yet, I want it to stay in and make sure I get pregnant." She says. 

"I think there will be enough." She says, "Plus I'm starting to go limp here." 

"Alright." Mako concedes and unwraps her legs from her, now laying with her knees bent and feet on the bed. As Ryuko pulls out she lets out a bit of a whine, some cum spilling from her pussy onto the bed. 

Ryuko rolls to her side to lay beside Mako, reaching a hand over and resting it on her stomach. "So, that was good." She says, "Wore me out, and that's not easy to do." 

"Are you really worn out?" Mako looks over at her. 

"For a moment. If you wanna go again I'm gonna need a few minutes to get the new parts to working again." 

"Oh, a few minutes is good. I think I need that too." She says. "But after..." 

"Yeah, we're definitely going again. And again. And again." She smiles and moves her hand up to Mako's cheek. "It's gonna be a good week." 

"Totally." Mako smiles back at her and then moves in to kiss her again; a soft and happy kiss. "I think you totally got me pregnant that time." 

"I still think we should try more though, just to make sure." She says. "By the time this week is over, you're gonna be a Mommy." 

"And sore. But in a good way."

"Yeah that too." She says, "Wanna cuddle for a bit?"

"Always." Mako says and rolls over into her arms, snuggling in against her. She tilted her head back and gave her another kiss as Ryuko's arms wrapped around her. Taking a deep breath she lets out a contented sigh then as they both fall silent, relaxing and recovering in each other’s arms, at least until the next round that is. 

**Author's Note:**

> So hope you liked that. If so let me know! Commissions are open if you'd like to get something of your own as well, contact me on ff.net or on Tumblr by the same name. With that said I hope you have a nice day!


End file.
